1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to semiconductor memory devices and memory systems including the semiconductor memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices can be generally divided into two categories depending upon whether they retain stored data when disconnected from power. These categories include volatile memory devices, which lose stored data when disconnected from power, and nonvolatile memory devices, which retain stored data when disconnected from power. The semiconductor memory device may include core regions and peripheral regions. The core regions include a plurality of memory cells that store data, and the peripheral regions include a plurality of circuits for controlling the core regions. A plurality of operation voltages may be provided to the core regions and the peripheral regions. Noises may occur in the plurality of operation voltages based on various factors.